Free Spirit
by Jetice
Summary: Riki finds his way to IRPO, collapses at their steps fur saturated in blood. A nonchalant police officer is called in to listen to his story: A week earlier: Lute comes back from sparring with Blue. 2nd part to story: Forget. Complete
1. Chapter 1

I'm Riki... probably one of the last surviving somewhat neutral lummoxes from Margmel, a region that I was suppose to save. I had set out two years ago in search of numinous rings that were believed to rejuvenate my home. Instead I lost sight of my goal and ended up helping humans better understand theirs.

"So am I to believe that you had no part in the death of your 'Master?" A man dressed in navy blue took a sip from his coffee before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He said earlier he was off-duty when they called him in to investigate the series of events that went down two days ago and left me slumped over the steps of IRPO in a state of distress. I watched him closely; gold plated badge on his vest looked almost brand new. Fuse... that's what the badge said... I'll never forget it.

"Yessir, that's just how it happened." I smiled and closed my eyes, already I am nearly drowning in memories of what had happened yesterday.

I watched fuse reach into his pocket and pull out a little tape recorder. He fumbled around, moving the now lit cigarette from one hand to another before deciding to place it between his lips. "Riki, what we are going to do is get your side of the story recorded on this." He waved the recorder around before dropping it on the desk in front of me. "You are to tell the truth and all of the truth. I will ask you certain questions depended upon what you tell me."

"Yessir, I understand wholly." I could tell that he was already annoyed. Not just with me but also with the fact that he had to come in to deal with me and this... dilemma (if you could call it that) that went down.

He nodded his head and pushed the red button on the little machine. As he grazed his hair with fingers that had removed the cigarette from his mouth, he made himself content in a rather uncomfortable chair. "So Riki, in your own words tell me who 'Master' really is. . ."

"Master? Ah yes. . . Master"

I had remembered him well; Draped in blue and white fabric from the Magic Kingdom, a flourishing city that I credulously helped save. My master was Blue, the magician... His magician.—No... My magician.

"-and when you say, 'his magician' whom are you referring about?" Fuse cut me off rather quickly, getting straight to the point now that his mug on the table was now empty and waiting to be refilled.

"Why Lute of course... He was also with us on our journey." I wanted to be as indirect as possible while giving my side of the story. Apparently even though he didn't want to be there, he sure was going to do his job with complete competency.

I never truly understood Blue's motives. He always spoke of how he would one day kill his brother Rouge and finally become whole. I envied him simply because he kept at his goal till the very end.

Fuse sat up in his seat and gave me a concerned look. I knew that he had a question, so I paused and looked over into his direct. "Wait! Are you telling me that this Blue guy killed his own brother?"

I smiled, "Apparently it was the right thing to do. Forgive me I'm not human so some of the beliefs some of you have are confusing to me." I looked down at the tape recorder on the table, letting my eyes focus on the turning wheels within the contraption. "I believe when my Master went to get the runes... His brother had to have come here."

Fuse chuckled and leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on the table. "I see a lot of people a day. I don't recall anybody named Rouge."

"That's because you didn't ask..." I trail off rather fast and focus my attention on the would-be interrogators shoes. Why was everything on him look so new?

Continuing on, Rouge was killed... shortly thereafter, Magic Kingdom was saved. All that was left was for the gang to celebrate our not one but two victories. This was when I gave Blue all of my attention. You see... Back when he picked me up in the pub of Scrap he made a promise. He said he would find some way to help me save Margmel. But only after he mastered all of the arts magic had to offer.

Thoughts of Margmel shrouded my brain. I held back a few tears as I looked up to Fuse and asked for a glass of water.

He wasted no time handing me a plastic cup filled halfway, "Please... Continue."

I scoff down the liquid— room temperature. I contemplated if he used this water normally to feed his plants. I sigh and continue.

There were five of us: Blue my master and leader, Lute our swordsman, Mei-Ling the healing gunner, our mute mystic with wings, and me... Riki. I never understood what brought all of us together. We all had our own goals yet somehow Blue seemed to control us with some unknown power...

"Manipulation" Fuse moved around in his chair, keeping his eyes fixated upon me. I could tell he was curious about my whole story.

Yes... Manipulation... That's almost what I would have called it. But then again with each step we took I was blinded by the fact that my journey was about to begin. He kept his eyes on me... While everybody else had their doubts he was always right there alongside me; telling me that Margmel would be a beautiful place again. So when I watched him absorb what was left of his brother I became overzealous.

"So through your actions, you caused the death of Blue?"

I chuckled softly and let out a breath of words, "No... I just became a bother to the rest of the group."

Before my journey had begun Blue wanted to head back to Magic Kingdom to prove to the people that he too had became a powerful wizard. Thus, during the journey back, I would attack anything that I had felt would slow down the time of getting to Blue's hometown.

"Hmm..." Fuse crossed his legs and let his arms rest upon this thigh. "There were no casualties along the way?"

His questions... I felt almost like he was trying to deliberately accuse me.

-o-

Lute leaned back in his chair, his guitar resting neatly within his lap. He had grown tired of the waiting and was now ready to leave. Unkempt in his purplish outfit, he let out a long loud yawn that could be heard from across the room. He knew that what he was doing was rude. But why should he care since he was left waiting... Wasn't waiting rude too? His eyes ran across the chinks in the table before conveniently finding an inviting spot between Mei-Lings breast. Ah... Mei-Ling, she sat across the table from him; examining one of the rings that I had given her for safe keeping. "I could stare at that cleavage all day."

I guess today she didn't care; having put up with his obnoxious mouth for over 5 months, it was almost like a regular thing out his mouth, like breathing air, or hearing the wind blow. She wasted no time. The ring was placed on the table and yet another button was fastened on her shirt. A riled look was given towards the direction of Lute before she stood up, "I'm going to take a look around while we wait for Blue and Silence to come back."

"But you took a look around fifteen minutes ago..."

Too late, Mei-Ling was already out the room by the time Lute had gathered enough energy to push out the detached message. As his words rolled off the back of her dress— along with Lute's eyes, she continued to not care about anything he said as her footsteps became nothing more than a pining notion.

This left time for me to bond with the instrumentalist. Hopping on the table and moving as close as I could, I was nothing more than a child staring at him with eyes of curiosity. "Lute... where did Master go?" I recalled the time I had to wait for something... the time I had waited with a fellow Lummox near a tree as they pulled off molded fruit and told me to wait just a little bit longer while they climbed to the very top for the fresh ones. He continued to look in the direction of where Mei-Ling had long left and out of instinct I repeated myself again, louder. Sometimes Blue would say I spoke too low for him. "Lute when will Master co-"

This was the first time I had ever felt enmity between us. I couldn't understand what was wrong with Lute when he snapped at me, eyes still giving off that lilac color. "Will you shut up already? And stop calling him 'Master'" He stood up, that instrument of his hitting the floor and becoming a new sound within my ears. The sound of a jealous heart. But what could I have done wrong?

Think. Think. Think... I still don't understand.

Lute ignored the sound while he stood to his feet, straightening out his slacks with the clearing of his voice. "I don't know what _Master _sees in you." He mocked me... But of course at that time I didn't know what to mock was. "All he ever does is talk, talk, talk. Riki needs to get the rings this... Riki needs to get stronger that..." Lute slowly made a fist and moved over to the wall closest to the door so he could lean his shoulder up against it.

"Master will save Margmel!" I smiled like I always did; on all fours and shaking my tail. Times like this when I felt strange feelings within the air, I wanted to make everyone happy. Sanguine laugh, I hopped off the table and came to a halt, just some feet, of the bard.

A bottom lip was bitten almost to the point to extract blood. I could see from his eyes that he was thinking, better yet planning. Plotting? The lip was released and a long sigh escaped from him. My senses picked up on a trace of rum which he probably had had when he and Blue went into Lute's room for a tactical meeting earlier in the day. His body slowly moved around to face me and he allowed me to come closer so that I could receive the usual wrestling of fingers within my fur. "-and to think... just this morning he told me he wasn't going to get those rings for you. Something about it being an inconvenience... You're just a stupid monster."

And to think just this morning he told me he wasn't going to get those rings for you... inconvenience... inconvenience... inconvenience... monster?

The rubbing of my fur continued. I allowed it to continue because I was lost within thought. I tried to remember something that was done during our travels that intertwined with the collecting of the rings. We had been everywhere... Sei's Tomb, Tanzer, even to the casino, Baccarat. Not once was my situation brought up. My body began to hurt I could feel the bloody within start to burn. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Lute. "So Master doesn't want to help me save my home? But he promised that once we saved his home he would save mine."

Lute moved away from me and headed over towards the table. Even from my new angle he still looked scruffy as if we had just come from an immense battle. I followed behind him. My mouth moved but words stayed close to my heart, covering it the best they knew how.

What was wrong with me? I still don't understand.

Think... Think... Think...

"Riki when was the last time you seen your home in the sky at night? Remember you use to point it out to us; red star, right?"

I briskly nodded; flames of fur danced around my body before being cut short when I spoke. "Yes it's out there... I always see it." A twinge went down my spine I couldn't understand why Lute would wait till now to tell me such things.

-o-

He was mad. He was really mad. It was just getting dark when Lute had arrived back from Sei's Tomb. He could barely stand when his body rammed at the door of the Inn. Riki was the first one to cross his path. Those eyes full of childlike innocence. How could anyone resist them?

"Lute? Where have you been? I had to help eat your food. But it's okay cause I saved you some-"

Lute swung out blindly, missing Riki completely and nearly popping his arm out of the socket. "Stay back! I don't love you... I don't want you! Don't ever touch me!" Tears streamed down his face, moving over dried blood and creating a trail for the next drops of sadness.

Confused, Riki approached Lute slowly, biting at his bottom lip so that he too wouldn't break out into tears of empathy. "Please... Let me help..." He moved a paw closer to Lute, ever so gently so that Lute could accept him. "I know how to heal, remember." A rainbow colored light encased Riki's paw and as he brought it down towards Lutes body, the light vanished.

Lute was now slightly injured. Those purple locks laid dormant along his face, covering his eyes completely; after speaking they never moved. "I... Blue... Make him stop. I won't forget!" He mumbled to himself.

Riki continued to stare at the battered musician, those furry fingers resting on his lap and comforting him the best way a Lummox knew how. What happened to him? Why was he hurt so much? Riki's mind went into over time. But it was no use... even after he devised a question to ask, the seriousness of the situation was over— to his concern. "So did you want the biscuit I saved you for dinner?"

A stiff laugh escaped from Lute. How did he find time to laugh at something so serious? But then again who would believe what really happened? Did it even happen? He remembered Blue on top of him with a detached smirk, punching him and repeating the words: "I love you." Lute's body almost went into shock when those words crossed his mind.

"Riki? Where is Blue?"

"Master came back and went straight to bed. He said he wasn't hungry so it was up to me to finish his dinner for him."

Lute slowly stood up with the help of his Lummox friend, "Please... Take me to my room. I need to rest for the battle tomorrow."

Both members slowly headed towards the steps Lute looked around and then turned his gaze upon Riki. "Where is everybody else?"

Riki grunted, he wasn't strong like the others, so having to support Lute's weight was a bit of a chore and the last thing he wanted to do was talk. "Ugh... ... When Master came in and said he was going to bed, Mei-ling left out of the Hotel with a man in black glasses. Silence went to his room as soon as you and master left to train and hasn't been out since then."

Lute used his free arm to wrap slightly around his stomach. He was grateful that Riki was around and not the others. He wasn't the brightest of the other members. Nor was he as skilled. His reason for joining the group was for the credits and treasures they would find on the way. If it could be appraised and sold he could show his mother that he had some kind of job.

"We're here!" Riki used his foot to keep the door open as he came in with Lute, keeping a smile on his face the whole time.

Lute staggered over to the bed and collapsed down. His body slowly loosing its tense grip and letting him feel ease. The covers drowned the wounded solider and tried its best to make him forget everything. But how could anybody forget what Blue had done?

"Is there anything you would like me to get you?"

"Lute?"

Riki's paw moved over and rubbed Lute's arm before he proceeded to turn around and head for the door. Even though he couldn't understand what had happened to Lute, a part of his heart could. He brought a hand towards his chest and closed his eyes. "Lute stay happy." A warm smile fell upon Riki's face and he slowly looked back at Lute before shutting the door and letting the musician get his rest.

(To be continued)

Chapter 2... hmm... I dunno... R&R, Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to the bathroom." Fuse stood up and moved across the table and stopped the little contraption that would be my confession. He ran his fingers through his hair and placed a cigarette in front of me as if to ask me if I wanted one.

I smiled and shook my head quickly, even though in the back of my mind I was a little curious. I watched him shrug and exit out of the room. Everything seemed so quiet. My head rested in my hands and I was hesitant to think about the past.

-o-

We had won!

The final threat to Magic Kingdom was destroyed and we awaited the praising and celebrations. I found my excitement in seeing Lute's expression after battle. Ever since that night when he was almost about to die, he had been different. Lute seemed to spend most of his time either alone or out sparring by himself. But whenever I would come around he would smile and give me all the attention in the world.

I approached him in a scamper, thrusting my body into the air and tackling him to the floor, He tussled a bit laughing at each other before coming to a halt upon the battlefield. My ear rested upon his chest, listening to the pace of his heartbeat. In my homeland that's how we can tell if somebody was truly happy. "Lute you're happy again!"

A shade came over us and as I kept my ear to Lute's chest, I noticed that it had changed into fear. Looking up, Blue lingered over us with a smile. "I see we are having fun are we?"

"W-what's it to you!" Lute sat up, knocking me off of him and onto the ground. I quickly stood up too, looking at him with a confused look. He was back to acting strange again.

How I didn't put two and two together... I honestly do not know.

"Lute... You hurt me..." By that time they both were standing close together, Blue took a liking to painting on strange smirks during all of Lute's rants.

I turned my back to them to locate the other members of our party. Silence stood over the now dead boss we had fought, his glove placed upon the creature; feeding the glove like he did all of the other monsters that crossed our path. Mei-Ling stood in the corner, with my ring in her hand and a book in the other; finding a solution to my dying region.

"Blue... Please leave me alone."

My ears perked and I turned back around to see what Lute was trying to whisper about. Blue was whispering in Lute's ear, one hand placed on his arm and the other wrapped around his back. The smirk on Blue's face almost gave me chills. I moved closer to them with a brow raised. "What are you two doing? When will we start looking for my rings?"

A glare from Blue was thrown in my direction. I took a step back and continued to look at them both. Lute turned his back to me and started to walk away from the scene. Blue came over to me and knelt down with a warm smile. "Riki... Once we get Magic Kingdom situated, we can begin your journey to save that region of yours. Don't worry everything is under control." He took the liberty of ruffling the fur on my head... I only liked it when Lute did it. "Everyone, Let us proceed out of this horrible place."

We assembled together and headed back up towards the city of Magic Kingdom. Even though I didn't say it out loud, Hell was a pretty nice place. It made me calm... It reminded me of my home. Hmm could we Lummox live in a place this?

"We like to eat plants." I mumbled to myself and slowly came to a stop near a colorful bush. My teammates continued on. Blue glanced at me and chuckled before moving pass me with everybody else. My mouth opened and a chomped down hard.

Munch... munch-munch. Ack!

I spit the leaf out. It tasted horrible. Like it was already dead and just kept its beautiful color. My arm was used as a napkin to wipe away any leaf that didn't hit the ground on the way out. How did the monsters survive in a place like this?

Hell seemed like the perfect place for my kind to live though. There was water and breathable air. Further investigation showed there wasn't much else to do but play all day. I hadn't seen any type of insects so I guess there weren't any at all— no dessert for the older Lummoxes.

"Riki! Come on!" Mei-ling had called out to me.

I snapped my head into her direction and acknowledged her with a wave. By now the party was far away. I would need to sprint before I was left too far behind. I got on all fours and was about to take off.

Then the bushes rattled and a figure stepped out.

I looked at it long and hard and slowly opened my mouth to speak. "Y-you are a Lummox!"

The figure stood there with a blank expression upon the face. I honestly don't know if it was looking at me or pass me.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." I approached the Lummox briskly, placing a paw on its shoulder. The only difference from this Lummox and the ones at home is that its color was of a strange color... and it didn't know the tongue of man. "Why do you look paler than my brothers and sisters at home?" Now I was rubbing the fur— tangled and some what rough.

That's when it attacked me, grabbing my arm and twisting within the process. I let out a weep and tried to yank back. But the Lummox wouldn't let go. I glanced down the path and locate my friends, but they were too far to even hear my cries. "Let me go! Please" its eyes were the eyes of monsters; I could feel the pain and blood coursing through the Lummox's veins. If I didn't do anything, my life would end long before Margmel would be saved.

With one final pull, I had freed my arm... and at the same time I was performing elf shot, a technique us Lummox would teach the young in case they needed to defend themselves from predators. Using just a little of our force, we could create up to three balls of energy and hurl them in one direction. My direction was my newly made enemy.

I had killed a lot of monsters on my journey to Hell so even the basic attack reduced all who stood before me into dust. That Lummox let out a loud yelp before collapsing towards the ground. I shook my fur to cool off and approached the dead creature. "We... We could have been friends." I moved in close and opened my mouth. Those fangs of mine bit down on the Lummox neck and in only a few seconds, the Lummox was gone and now apart of me.

I had devoured it. That was the only way my kind had known how to survive. I honestly didn't know if other races did what I did... But Blue insured me that he had only seen me do such a skill.

My body burned... and for a moment I felt angry building up within me. I shook my head "Wow... Get a hold of yourself Riki." I spoke loudly to cure such a strange urge and looked down the trail. My friends stood far away. "Hey wait up!"

I took off running.

-o-

Lute woke up early that morning. He stood in Blue's room starting at him with eyes that showed no emotion. In his hand was the Murakumo, the sword he had found inside of Sei's Tomb. The entire blade was still wet with blood. He pointed at Blue. "I won't forget... I won't forget..."

"Hmm? Why good morning Sunshine..." Blue slowly opened his eyes and gave his attention to Lute. His arms remained at their side and a smirk danced upon his lips. "What's wrong? Why do you look like that?" Blue slowly sat up, waving his hands through his hair as if they were combs. "Did you come to whisper sweet nothings into my ear?" Blue eyes raced from the floor to the weapon that Lute was holding as tight as ever. "Or are you here to spar?" By then point Blue was out of the bed; moving across the room to his clothes that were neatly folded on top of the small chair in the corner of the room. He was bare and it seemed he was comfortable enough to walk around with Lute there.

Lute looked away, those eyes now stuck upon a random spot on the floor, "I-I've come to kill you... I can't live like this..." His eyes were now in a daze, it was evident that Lute had been up all night, pondering what to say and how to go about the death of his ally. "Since I got back. . . I can't even sleep. Each time I close my eyes all I see if you."

"Please. . . Spare me the drivel." Blue threw on his sash and paused for a moment to let out a few chuckled underneath his mocking breath. He was now halfway dressed and decided that a morning kiss from his _lover_ was _inevitable_. He approached Lute with haste, and with just slight touch around the back of the boy's neck, made him tremble.

"No! I will not allow-"

Lute swallowed his words hard. Blue had delivered a bow to the Musicians stomach that left him dropping the weapon in order to focus on the pain. But it didn't stop there. A handful of purple hair was grabbed and the boy was then tossed onto the bed. "I say, you came to whisper sweet nothing..." Again Blue made his authority known. Three more hits were followed, and a kiss to ease the pain. Lute remained silent the hold time, closing his eyes and praying that the impossible happened.

Which it did...

Blue had just unbuckled the boy's belt when his attention was redirected to a figure standing at the door.

"I'm... Sorry I... I mean... I was coming to inform you that... We are ready... To leave." Mei-Ling stood there, body almost shivering at the sight she had seen. She quickly turned around and headed back down the hallway— door still open.

(To be continued)

Chapter 3... ehh maybe... I don't know where i'm trying to go with this story... just wanted to update it though since i already had this stored ... hopefully its interesting to some... R&R, Gracias


	3. Chapter 3

Fuse chuckled and took a few more sips from his mug. "This story of yours is starting to sound a bit farfetched." He threw his arms into the air and let out a yawn. "Look, the damn recorder's almost ready for another tape." He stood up and moved over to his desk, fiddling around in one of the drawers while he inadvertently spoke. "It doesn't matter really, I'm just going to edit out everything and keep it straight to the point."

My furry ears bounced up and down. I nodded to myself and decided it was time to continue my story. Without waiting for him to record, I let out a sigh and let my words escape.

Mei-Ling had bore witness to something that she wasn't suppose to. As our journey continued, she was very skeptical of her role in the party. Her nights were spent reading a book in the corner of our room. Yes... Mei-Ling and I were roommates. On the day when we had to decide our roommates, no time was wasted on latching onto me. Mei-Ling was somewhat conceited in her knowledge of my species. She told me that she felt safe around me because her supposition made her think I was female. I personally didn't care what she thought... as long as I had a bed to sleep on and food to eat— what more could a Lummox want?

After Magic Kingdom was saved her devotion to find the rings had became a full time job. When we were left waiting for Blue and Silence to return from wherever they went, she was already memorizing the regions where she felt magic vibes. When Lute had tried to show her that he was still masculine, the tension in the room had shifted and once again she was left feeling out of place and disconcerted. That was why she got up to have yet a second look around.

She had confided in me that she took a liking to Lute... Even after all of his mistakes and stupidity, she really liked him. Of course I paid that no mine when she told me. But with each day I could see why she was going through so much pain.

-o-

"Riki... Riki wake up?"

Mei-Ling was extremely persistent in making sure I was awake during the late hour. Her hand wrapped around my arm and the yanking and pulling slowly dragged me out of the bed and onto the cold floor.

I looked up at her and allowed my eyes to focus in the dark until her face was somewhat visible. "What's wrong Mei-Ling...? Why are you up and dressed? The Sun is still sleeping..." I stood up and examined her closely, eyes falling on a piece of cloth.

"Listen... I don't know what Blue and the others are plotting, but I don't think they are trying to save your home."

"My home...?" I had almost forgotten about my birthplace.

She straightened the sheets on the bed and laid the cloth down; unraveling while she pulled out a piece of paper.

I was confused... half asleep... and now reticent. "Mei-Ling... Is that Blue's magic map?" I was always afraid of that map. Even when Blue would use it, I would cling tightly to Lute as a safety precaution. I took a step back and fiddled my fingers. "Why would you have that?"

Mei-Ling's mind was set. Already she was speaking in tongues like Blue; arm stretched out and slowly turning upward towards the ceiling of the inn. The little window behind me threw itself open and the winds of night came in. "Riki we are going to get our rings. I can't allow them to interfere... We must save our brothers!"

"Brothers?" What was she talking about? Since I was given the ring from my elder, I had never put it on. My eyes glanced at Mei-Lings fingers... She had had on the ring. I thought back and remembered that once I gave it to her she would focus only on my rings... except when she took it off. "Mei-Ling take off my ring... You are scaring me."

Her hand pointed against the wall and a sphere of light appeared. I could hear her let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Mei-Ling? You can use the map too?" I was also in a state of shock. Blue had told me that only the greatest of magicians could wield the strange unstable powers of the regional map. But Mei-Ling didn't look nor did she feel that powerful to me. She glanced back into my direction. "Mei-Ling..." I could see the blood of man making a path from her nose to her mouth. Human blood reminded me of Margmel... a lot of the plant life was that color.

She smiled to me and gestured for me to come closer.

The sphere of light seemed perfect yet why was it so dim and why would its shape become distorted from time to time?

"We haven't the time to waste, Riki. I'm sure Blue felt the region map opening." Her voice was stern and her grip was tight. She grabbed me and made her way towards the sphere. "It's set for Baccarat..."

Baccarat? I looked passed her and towards the sphere. Whenever Blue would use the powers of the map, I could always see our destination. But this time I didn't see anything but open space and white light. Her hand slowly disappeared into the sphere and she winced.

"That's odd... My body feels like its being pulled into the map. Riki..." She looked back at me, and when she did the light seemed to latch onto her entire arm. "Riki!!! Something is wrong! It's pulling me in! Riki!" She continued to hold onto my arm, I could feel her nails starting to dig into my skin. I yelped and yanked back begging for her to let go. "Riki help me... Pull me out!"

"Mei-Ling let go! You angered it not me! You're hurting me" Her tears were so warm when they landed on my hand. I looked up at her to see a pained face. "Mei-Ling..." I felt as thought I was doing nothing wrong, that any other species would have done the same thing. My mouth came down on her arm and I bit down hard, drawing a mouthful of human blood— horrible. She insisted on holding on long after I had ripped away some of her flesh. I gagged constantly; Human blood running down my throat only to be regurgitated back up and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry... I-..."

Mei-Ling had finally let go... and her body had been thrown into the sphere. This time, the white light had faded and the sphere resembled on of Blue's realm spells. "No!" I shouted and covered my eyes. I didn't want her pain to cross my eyes. I could hear her screaming once the sphere starts to implode.

"Riki!!"

I had begun to scream too, yet the sound of her body breaking seemed to down my screams.

When her voice stopped I felt a warm liquid shower over me. "Mei-Ling?" Slowly opening my eyes I looked around the smell of blood filled my lungs. The moon shined in and I found there to be no body but black liquid all over the place. "Mei-Ling..." I headed over to the bed, slipping here and there but keeping my balance as I turned on the light... "Margmel..."

My heart ached. I knew what had happened to Mei-Ling... I wasn't as innocent as I was when my journey had started. The region map was no longer on the bed... and a spell had been cast... I knew what was going on.

(To be continued)

Chapter 4?... I don't know ... This is the first death! I hope it's not confusing. I hope everybody managed to understand Mei-Lings intentions... R&R, Gracias


	4. Chapter 4

Riki was terrified for the rest of the night. He didn't want to leave the room and tell the others because he felt that somehow it was his entire fault. The rest of his night was spent washing the blood out of his fur to the best of his ability and falling asleep in a chair. The chair was placed right next to the window so that he could dry off his fur as he slept. Plus it was the only place in the room that wasn't drenched in blood.

"Riki come on... we are leaving" Lute's voice called while he knocked on the door.

Riki quickly jumped up and ran over to the door, placing a hand on it and peeking out of the side. "No! Don't come in! It's dirty in ..." He glanced around the room once more. But found it to be spotless and cleaner than it was when they had arrived. "... I don't understand..."

Lute slowly pushed the door opened and walked in, laughing. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He moved over to the bed and took a seat. "Where is Mei-Ling... is she in the bathroom?"

The lummox shook his head and started to stutter, "I-I d-don't get it! M-Mei-ling! I watched her d-die here!" He started to hit his head with his paws. "Her screaming! The blood! The region map! She wouldn't stop... I bit off her arm!!"

"Riki... Calm down." Lute got up and moved over to Riki, he quickly grabbed his arms and tried his best to calm the monster down. "You probably had a bad-"

"-I wasn't having anything! I wasn't even hungry! I know what I saw... Lummoxes don't lie! We see the truth ... we speak the truth!" Riki wasn't trying to accept the condoling Lute was trying to give. "Do you smell that?" Riki sniffed the air and looked around. "Somebody used magic in this room... Somebody changed the room!"

"Riki..." Lute sniffed the air as well ... but smelled nothing. "Riki calm down please... This isn't like you."

The lummox headed out of the room and towards the hallway, pinning his face to every door he came across that reeked of human magic. "It's this one!" He stopped at the room near the stairs. Hand on the knob and readying to turn.

Lute had been following all the time, seeing this as a normal Riki job rather than a serious matter. When Riki had come to a stop, so did the musician. "Riki... This is ridiculous..." He placed a hand on Riki's head and started to massage his scalp.

"You must believe me... This room smells just like human magic... I'm sure of it!" Riki quickly turned the knob and charged into the room. "You killed Mei-Ling!"

"What nonsense child..." Blue stood in the center of the room with his arms crossed. A shadow of him moved throughout the room quickly, cleaning up and putting things back where they belong. Blue chuckled and approached Riki swiftly, placing a hand on his back and leading him towards the bed. "Forgive me if the smell of constant magic makes you sick. Since we won't be coming back to this inn I wanted to make sure it was clean.

Riki looked around, before focusing his attention on the shadow that was cleaning the room. "... My nose never lies... I could have sworn I smelt evil magic." He turned his attention to Blue, "Somebody killed Mei-Ling and stole your Region Map thing. They cleaned up the room ... and... and..."

Lute too kept his eye on the shadow while listening to Riki... all and all he was piecing the story together.

"There There..." Blue started to comfort the little monster. "I have my region map right here..." He flashed the cloth that hung to his side. "Mei-Ling probably wandered off... Shrike does hold a lot of interesting ruins."

"Or maybe you killed her..." Lute broke in to the conversation with hatred on his tongue. Since the event that happened between them, he was never going to forgive Blue for anything. "I bet Riki is talking about you... Your clone over there might have cleaned up the mess..."

A grin appeared on Blue's face. He slowly stood up and let a laugh escape from his lips. Eyes cut back and forth between Riki and Lute. "Oh really... well then..." With a snap of the fingers, the shadow was back to normal upon the floor and Blue was already heading for the door; passing Lute and whispered under his breath. "Why don't you ask the Lummox..." He turned to look back at Riki. "We leave in fifteen..."

Lute approached Riki and took a seat next to him upon the bed. He cleared his throat and traced his mind for the right words to say. "Do you think ... Blue... killed Mei-ling?"

-o-

The four of us stood at the port almost confused. Since Mei-Ling was missing, Blue had decided to put out some sort of missing persons on her and take a shuttle to another region. Even though we hadn't used a shuttle in quite some time, Blue didn't forget the protocol and almost seemed proud that he would be riding in something that wasn't fit for a "King."

"I hope Mei-Ling is alright. Don't forget to leave a note telling her about my dream." I glanced at the entrance to the port repeatedly, waiting for her to come crashing in and yelling at Lute for doing something reckless. But each time I looked, my heart grew heavier and heavier.

Lute watched me from afar, unable to find the right words that could help me return to normal. He really wanted to believe that Mei-Ling had just gotten careless and ended up lost in Shrike… But were the Lummox the only creatures that could smell when somebody doubted themselves… Better yet… Shouldn't I be able to smell when I too doubt myself?

I felt a sharp pain moving throughout my body. The thought of Mei-Ling's blood raced through my mind and I kept myself from spewing within the port.

"Riki… May I talk to you for a moment?" Blue had turned his head to me; hair sliding off of his shoulder and resting now on his back.

"Riki don't go too far with Blue…" I stood up slowly and glanced over at Lute who was still sitting down on the couch right behind me. A half smile ran across my face and I continued over to Blue with ease.

"Yes Master?"

Blue proceeded to ruffle my head fur like he always has, something I had grown to dislike since being around him. "It feels like yesterday you approached me in search of those rings of yours." A smile ran across his face and he continued, regurgitating words that I hadn't yet forgotten. "Listen... I don't know what Mei-Ling is plotting, but I don't think she is trying to save your home."

My mouth slowly opened in shocked and I tried to utter out a word.

"But don't worry… That's why I am here… Everything will be fine."

Already I was thinking about what happened the night before. I bit down on my lip and started to fiddle with my body fur, body shivering in the warm environment. "Oh…"

Blue slowly walked away from me and headed back over to the front desk to decide our destination. I stood frozen and alone in the middle of the room unable to focus on what was going on around me. A hand was placed on my shoulder and slowly pulled me out of my dazed state.

I turned around to see an almost unfamiliar face smiling down at me. "Silence? What are you doing?" I quickly thought back to the many times I had tried to interact with Silence yet failed miserably. His smile was everlasting and almost instantly this positive interaction had melted away the fear and confusion from last night.

"… " He motioned for my hand and slowly walked me over to the couch where Lute had been sitting. Thoughts of me trying harder to understand Silence had crossed my mind.

"Don't worry Riki, we are all here now to save your home." Lute spoke in a calm and caring tone, rubbing my back as soon as I sat down. "We will find Mei-Ling as well…"

"We don't have to worry about her… I'm sure Mei-Ling is alright." I'm sure Lute could feel the indifference within my mood. After a few minutes of trying to understand, he chuckled and softly tapped my shoulder with fist.

"You don't mean that… You are so weird."

His laughing continued and I slowly looked down at my feet.

-o-

Fuse leaned closer towards the table and quickly pressed pause on the recorder. "This one is off the record" He let out a yawn and fished around in his pockets until he managed to find his security card. "I don't know if you are hungry or not… But we have been here for quite some time and I am famished!"

I looked over at Fuse, the outfit he had on now was not the one he had on before. His tie was loose and a few of the buttons on his shirt were undone. "Well… I guess I could go for a bite." I smiled to him and then glanced at his blazer on the back of the chair.

He gave a little snort as if not to be phased by my simple smile and while he lit his cigarette he continued to talk to me. "Well there is a little place in Kyo that my coworkers and I go to. It's open all day so we could grab something there and then call it a night."

I nodded quickly and at the same time followed him out of the office and onto the elevator. I knew that at this moment the recorder was no longer with him… so in order to break the silence between us, I started to tell a little more of the story.

(To be continued)

Chapter 5?... Such a long wait… sorry about that…. heh R&R, Gracias


	5. Chapter 5

The plans had been made and soon we found ourselves on a traveling ship to our next destination. When Lute had asked where we were headed, Blue had smiled and said that we would be resuming my quest to Margmel.

"This ship is on a direct course to Baccarat…" Blue's words bounced around in my head.

Baccarat? But that's where Mei-Ling wanted to take me. I swallowed hard, letting my eyes follow the designs on the floor as we boarded the ship. I couldn't help thinking about Mei-Ling and how she would have a word for everything. I tried to remember some of her most used words.

How sardonic…?

We all continued on, heading through the ship until we finally came to the residential area. Since Mei-Ling was no longer around, I ended up having to room with Lute. I still didn't understand what was going on between Blue and Lute. All I knew is that Lute had grabbed my arm tight once we had arrived at our two rooms.

"Riki will be with me tonight. Silence can bunk with you." Lute spoke almost on a defensive, snatching one of the key cards from Blue's hand and moving behind me towards the room.

"Do as you wish Lute… Do as you wish." Blue had given off his eerie smile, his eyes looking over Lute's figure before turning to face Silence. "I don't think Silence is going to complain…" I couldn't help but laugh at his humor, seeing that Silence never spoke nor complained about anything.

I looked around, letting out a soft yawn before bringing up a paw to rub my eyes. "I am sleepy. I think I will lie down for a while. How long are we on the ship?" I slowly looked up, letting my gaze fall upon Silence even though I was talking to Blue.

"Why it's only until nightfall. We should be there rather quickly." I never understood Blue's voice— always shrouded behind some tone that one would consider being 'cheerful.' "Well, with that out of the way, please be on your best behavior. Wouldn't want any of you to get lost…" Again he laughed at his own jokes, hinting at the fact that Mei-Ling was out there somewhere and not with the group.

"Where are you going?!" Lute snapped back at Blue, moving his body around until he was beside me with his hand on my shoulder. "I don't think its funny… Mei-Ling was a vital member of our team."

"I understand that… I was simply saying…" Blue had trailed of, turning his back and slowly started to walk away.

Lute slowly advanced forward, his face turning a shade of red, as his tone grew heavy. "Dammit! Must everything be a game?"

I continued to watch them both, letting out random yawns as I tried my best to stay focused. I remembered in the past when Lute had told me that he was really 'digging' Mei-Ling. For some reason, he felt it was his duty to watch over me like a big brother. He would always tell me that he thought I was a boy and that I needed some guidance. When I told him that most Lummoxes take forever to age, he would laugh it off and say that I am still too young. He would try to ask me what type of girls I was interested in… But if food isn't a girl then I guess I am not interested in anything.

A hand was placed upon my shoulder and quickly I came back to reality. I looked over and met the welcoming smile of Silence. It seems that Blue was still dismissing Lute while he continued to yell about the strange disappearance of Mei-Ling.

"Hello? They are still fighting?" I thought about to whom I was talking to and soon gave off a smile as well. I didn't know why I asked a question knowing that I wouldn't get an answer. I wasn't convinced, however, that Silence couldn't speak. I was still under the impression that he just didn't want to talk to us. "You don't have to answer that… I'm sorry."

Silence nodded his head and continued to let his smile speak whatever was on his mind. "…" I was still having a hard time understanding.

"Well I am really tired…" It felt a little silly as I decided to have a conversation with such a mysterious member. I glanced over at Lute. "But I don't want to bother Lute and Blue… They seem to be having fun." My eyes moved over to Blue who was still smiling.

Silence knelt down beside me and did something that I thought was very random and unexpected. His arms moved around my shoulders and soon we were in a hug. I could feel his body almost shiver a little as if it were too cold for him to get warm. As he pulled away, slowly, I managed to catch a glimpse at his face.

"What's wrong? Are you tired too? Cold?" My hands grabbed hold of one of his hands. "You look sad… If you want you can sleep in my room since you are tired too."

Silence shook his head to me and like night and day, he was smiling. He stood up and moved over to Lute, breaking up the strange couple and then pointing to me. Lute let out a gasp and rushed over to where I was standing while he fumbled with the key card. Blue let out a chuckle and continued to walk away. Silence ran behind him, stopping abruptly and turning to look back at me with an expression that could have told the future.

I yawned and turned around to enter the room.

If only I had put the pieces together…

-o-

"Riki? Um… Are you asleep yet?" Lute tried his best to whisper to the sleeping Lummox on the other side of the room. But it wasn't working. "Riki?" He upped a volume of his voice a little bit and soon got an answer from the creature.

"Mmm… We there already?" Riki let out a yawn and slowly sat up in his bed. His eyes were still closed but he was looking in what he thought was the direction of Lute— a wall.

Lute chuckled and slowly moved across the room until he was seated on the bed that Riki had been sleeping on. "No silly. We have like four hours left."

Riki rubbed his eyes again and slowly opened them, looking around the room until he stopped on Lute. He let off a smile and sniffed the air. "What's wrong? Is there food here or something?"

It had taken Lute a while to gather the courage to wake Riki up. He was under the impression that the young monster would wake up in a daze and attack him for being so careless. But he soon realized that Riki was by nature a calm and caring person; somebody that Lute could talk to and maybe open up to.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something that is on my mind." Lute spoke softly, almost to the point of whispering. He moved closer to Riki who was now engaging in some type of ritual where he cleaned himself.

"What's wrong? Riki is always here to listen." He licked his paw, looking in the direction of Lute yet wondering what they would eat since he was now awake.

Lute cleared his voice and looked down at the ground. 'I just wanted to thank you again for being there back in the past. You really helped me when I was on the verge of falling apart." He closed his eyes and tried to think of the right words to use. "I-I just don't trust Blue anymore-"

"Master can be trusted… He is just confusing like us Lummox." Riki cut in quickly, moving his body around until he was sitting Indian style on bed.

Lute sighed and continued on. "Riki you just don't understand what I have been through with Blue… Something really has happened. A secret that only I can hold on to." He bit down on his bottom lip and slowly allowed his teeth to grind up against the flesh. "I should have left the group… then maybe Mei-Ling-"

Riki slowly stood up and started the stretch. He let out a yawn and slowly moved across the room until he was sitting on Lute's bed that was not occupied. "Why do you stay?"

"Huh?" Lute looked up towards Riki.

"Why do you stay with the team?" Riki moved around on the bed, adjusting the sheets until they had formed a mound. "I am glad that you are helping me get my rings. Without you this would not be possible." He slowly shifted his body until he was comfortable on the bed.

Lute went silent, looking over in the direction of the monster. He really didn't know what to say. He had thought many of times for leaving the group but just couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. If he had enough credits or better skills, he would have killed Blue long time ago and got his revenge. But with each day he felt like he was fighting just to keep from forgetting what had happened while at Sei's Tomb once-upon-a-time again. Lute stood up and stuffed his hands in his pocket. He slowly started to pace around the room.

"You are right… I am glad to be here to help." He glanced over at Riki who was now looking at the wall. "Riki?"

The little lummox remained silent.

"I guess you are sleeping again… Wow Lummoxes must eat and sleep…" Lute let out a soft chuckle and continued to pace around the room, his mind now focused on how he could help Riki get his rings.

Riki continued to face the wall in his newly made up bed. Those eyes wide open and his little body almost wide again. He let off a soft sigh and closed his eyes so he too could think… Think about his master and his best friend.

"Blue… Lute… Riki don't understand…" Riki slowly dozed back off.

-o-

"You're quite the innocent one." Fuse bit down into his burger and it became obvious that he wasn't use to eating around other people.

We were both seated in the corner of the restaurant. I could hear the officer as he continued to smack as if it was the last meal he would ever have. I thought about what he said; being the innocent one? I am sure that the old me would have laughed at what he said and then stole a bite of his burger while he wasn't looking. "Yea… You could say that…"

He stopped to swallow and then took a sip from his drink. I watched him carefully, his eyes looking at me as a smile slowly came across his face. "That's what they all say."

My head started to grow heavy and soon I was looking at the food in front of me. A burger like the one Fuse had been eating. Again I thought about how I would have sunk my teeth into it by now and been sniffing around for seconds. Yet today I didn't seem to have an appetite…

…The red stuff on the burger reminded me of blood.

(To be continued)

Chapter 6?... You bet! I am B A C K!!! I hope this is okay with everyone… Death in the next chapter… R&R, Gracias


	6. Chapter 6

The Lummox awoke in a pant. Since his encounter with the wild Lummox in Hell earlier, he had been acting very strange. His body burned with strange desires that he himself wasn't familiar to. A paw ran across his coat and was soon clenching the left side of his chest. The little Lummox slowly got out of the bed and glanced over at Mei-Ling who had been sleeping in the bed beside him.

A grin stirred across his face and he slowly approached the sleeping feminine. "M-mei? L-ling?" It was as if something had been lodged into his throat. That voice of his extremely faint and dry as if he was dehydrated.

He moved to the foot of her bed, looking over her defenseless figure hidden by the covers while the light from the moon shined in through the window. It was almost as if he was a voyeur, watching through his own eyes but not feeling as though it was him. A paw started to pull back the covers and slowly his eyes looked at her delicate figure…

"Mmm? Riki?" Mei-Ling slowly opened her eyes, and looked in the direction of the Lummox. Her vision was still adjusting to the darkness that embraced the room. She let out a yawn and looked over at the window. "Riki what's wrong? Are you cold? Then close the widow…" She reached down for her covers and tried to pull them back over her body.

The Lummox wasn't having this. He yanked on the covers again, this time tossing them to the floor. Snickering could be heard while he slowly started to move onto the bed. "M-mei? L-ling… I'm…"

Mei-Ling sat up quickly, using her feet to slide from the left side of the bed to the other to see if it was Riki or not. "What the? Oh Riki are you hungry or something? You are starting to worry me."

Again he didn't give a response to her many questions. By now he was close enough to grab her leg. He could feel her struggle and try to kick free but for some reason she just didn't have the strength. "M-mei? L-ling… I'm… Sorry…"

"Riki! Hell, get off me! You are hurting me!" There was a hint of fear in her voice.

He was like a broken record, repeating the same two syllables over and over again, "Sorry… Sorry… Sorry!" From there he bit down on her leg, drawing a mouth full of blood before tearing the flesh away like it was nothing more than paper.

Mei-Ling let out a scream and used her other foot to kick the deranged Riki off of her. His body flew across the room and landed against the dresser. But that didn't stop him from getting back up and sprinting back over to her again on all fours.

"Get away from me! Someone help!"

The Lummox lunged at her again, this time aiming for her face and connecting. Mei-Ling let out a muffled scream—arms and legs flailing about. He started to devour her, that body slowly coming to a stop.

And as the Lummox closed his eyes...

…Riki slowly awoke from his bad dream.

-o-

Fuse coughed up some of his soda before swallowing once more. "Excuse… me.." He choked on his words, clearing his throat continually and pausing before he decided to speak once more. "What the hell was that about? So Mei-Ling was killed by you?"

I shook my head and at the same time a smirk appeared across my face. "No sir… I just thought I'd share with you a dream or rather nightmare that I am constantly having."

"Did you start having that dream before or after Mei-Ling was, quote, unquote, killed?"

I closed my eyes and tried to think back to the first time I starting having the dream. I was sure I had remembered when it happened… but I didn't want to give false information. "I can't say when they started…" The end of my sentence trailed off into silence. I looked at the probably cold burger still sitting neatly on the plate.

Fuse tapped on the table, moving his tapping finger in the direction of my platter. His eyes almost telling me that he hadn't eaten in quite some time. "Didn't mean to interrupt you... If you aren't going to eat that then I'll take it off your hands."

I nodded, allowing my paw to push the food over into his direction. When we had arrived at Kyo and placed our orders, Fuse had chuckled and made mention on "inadvertently" leaving his credits in the desk at the office. For him to ask me for my meal after I had paid for the both of us was venal— damn glutton.

-o-

There was only an hour left on our flight to Baccarat and I found myself unable to fall back to sleep after my nightmare. I could feel the heat trapped in my fur and I couldn't help but break out into a pant in order to cool down. The room was dark but my eyes had already adjusted pretty well. Lute wasn't in his bed yet his effects were still sitting next to the bed I was in. I got out of the bed and went into a stretch, getting on all fours and arching my back so that my bottom had moved upward towards the ceiling.

"I wonder where he went?" I spoke to myself as if some inner voice would call out and tell me where Lute had gone. My frame stood there looking about the room in hopes that he would come jumping out of the corner to scare me and put a smile on my face.

I got into position and waited, waited, and waited some more.

Alas the room remained dead and Lute never appeared.

"Well, guess I'll get something to eat and then look for Lute." A sigh had escaped from a throat and within seconds I was back to my chirper self, moving over to the door with a light skip in my walk.

I had left the room, moving down the hall and stopping at the room of Blue and Silence. I was never one to barge into the room of Master. I always made sure he had his privacy. His spells made me nauseas at times and when I would get light headed he would always tell me to leave his room and go play with Lute or Mei-Ling.

"Master is probably working hard getting my rings…" A huge smile appeared over my face and forced me to close my eyes in order to complete such a happy task. I could already feel the praise from my people in Margmel. I turned my back to the door and slowly started to move away. I proceeded to imitate the Lummox Elder and how he would probably give me a basket full of fruit for a job well done. As I continued to amuse myself, I heard a thud come from their room.

I turned around quickly and ran back over to the door, placing my ear against it and trying to listen to what was going on. Being that us Lummox have great hearing, I managed to pick up on the voices or rather voice in the room.

"I love you…" THUD!

Startled, I jumped back from the door. Something was going on but I didn't know what. I closed my eyes and thought about the voice I had heard. "I love you? Who…" My mind raced though memories and words until I put the tone and the sound with Blue's voice. I crept back over to the door curious about what was happening on the other side. "Who does Master love?"

I listened again. This time I wasn't as easily successful as I had been at the start. My heart was racing and for some reason I could only pick up on my heartbeat and not the voice in the room. I looked at the handle of the door and a thought ran through my mind. I didn't even think twice. My paws moved over to the handle and with a light twist it opened.

-o-

"Now wait a minute! I thought Lute used a card key to get into y'all room." The glutton broke into my story.

I looked at the ground, my eyes showing a sign of uncertainty. I laugh and look back at Fuse, "Sorry I forgot to mention that I had the card key… Lute had left it in the room with his paraphernalia."

"Para-fa-what?" Fuse scuffed and shook his head, still nursing my burger that I had given him. "Just continue… And keep it short… I wont remember all of this when I write up the report."

I laugh loudly in my mind… I had this feeling inside that I wanted him to forget…

Forget…

Forget……

-o-

My eyes remained opened during the entire event. My hair stood on edge as if each one were its own entity. My paws both hands and feet became moist. My knees quaked under me. My mind… recorded it all.

The thud sound happened again and from my point of view I watched as Lute was thrown across the room and against the wall. His frame arched back and he fell to the floor, coughing up the red substance that I had saw come out of Mei-Ling. His body was half clothed. His shirt remained on but his pants were gone. "Margmel…" I thought to myself

Blue had walked over to him, kneeling beside him and licking the side of his face. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The magician resembled that of a monster, towering over Lute like he was nothing. I watched him slowly give Lute a kiss and then mumbled something under his tongue.

My ears perked as I managed to hear what he said, ""Forget about this day. In your mind this day never happened."

I was confused about what exactly 'had' happened. My eyes moved over onto Lute who was a rag doll in the mage's arms. His lips parted and I listened as he struggled to say something. "I won't let you taint Riki like you … I wont let you… Silence and Me… You won't touch –!" I look on as Blue places the back of his hand across the bards face with tremendous force. Purple locks move through the air and soon Lute is just lying there almost lifeless.

"My poor flower…" Smiling at the now unconscious body on the floor, Blue picked him up and moved him over to the bed; it's out of my view. I try to adjust the door but it seems to be blocked by something. I strain to listen on but hear nothing.

After a few minutes my ears perk again and soon I am listening to grunting sounds.

I had wanted to look away but I couldn't. I could feel something in me slowly calling out for me to go find something to eat. But as I continued to listen to the noises in the room, the voice within eventually faded until nothing was left.

I had lost my innocence.

(To be continued)

Chapter 7?... See I keep you on the edge of your seat! I hope it was okay… gosh I guess I don't get comments anymore.. its been that long.. I promise. Death in the next chapter! (We almost to the end!) R&R, Gracias


	7. Chapter 7

Riki ran through the corridors of the ship, trying to find some place that he could hide and try to piece together what he had witnessed. He ran fast, looking over his shoulder as if he was being followed. He could feel his chest tightening he moved through the halls, finally running into the cargo hold

"I don't understand… What's going on?" He moved through the cargo hold, squeezing through boxes until he had reached an opening in the middle of the space. He cowered in the corner and started to whimper.

Each time he would close his eyes he would see Lute hitting the wall and coughing up blood on the floor. The more he kept his eyes closed the more the event would repeat itself. "Go away! Get out of my head!" His little paws tapped against the side of his head; with hopes that the complicated incident would suddenly slip out of his head and vanish upon hitting the floor.

Riki slowly positioned himself so that his knees were used as a pillow for his head. He let out a sigh before allowing tears to trail down his face.

As a Lummox, this was new to him. He and his people had always lived a life of happiness and innocence. It was almost as if it were their curse. Even with the discovery that their home was falling apart, they still remained happy as if everything would fall in place on its own. Riki had been chosen to search for the rings due to the fact that he had slowly doubted that his home would return to normal on its own.

A figure approached Riki and placed a hand on his head. The Lummox quickly glanced up, rubbing the tears from his eyes so he could get a better look at the person standing in front of him.

"Silence?" It seemed like whenever Riki was feeling down; Silence was always there to cheer him back up. Riki rubbed his snout against his fur and took in a breath before speak again. "Why did you follow me? I… I am unhappy right now."

Silence gave off a smile and took a seat beside the monster. He moved his legs around until he was sitting Indian style upon the floor. His long ponytail lay comfortably across his shoulder and onto his chest. His hand moved behind Riki in order to soothe him by rubbing his back. It was the least he could do since he couldn't express himself verbally.

Riki looked over in the direction of the mystic. He was still teary-eyed and having trouble keeping his words clear. "I don't understand… Master… Lute…" He tilted his head, "Silence, Lute mentioned your name… What's going on? Are we not going to save my home?"

Again, Silence rubbed the young monster's back and allowed a long sigh to escape from his lungs. It was easy to tell that Riki was hoping to get some type of conclusion from the mystic.

Riki giggled a little, "Why do I keep trying to talk to you?" He was trying to make himself feel better and since Silence was helping, he was starting to recover. He decided to stand up, letting out a stretch and coughing some of his sadness away. "We should go investigate this… Find if Blue is going to save my home… Find out why he hurt Lute." He balled up his paw, determination within his eyes. "We must…"

The mystic stood as well, looking at Riki who now had his back to him. That smile had faded away and all that was left was the same expression he had presented to the Lummox only a few hours ago. His head was slightly lowered and he had begun to do something that he would only do after a battle… He had begun to put on his gloves.

"I just don't know what Lute was saying… Something seemed so odd." Riki scratched his head, still unaware of what was going on behind him. "Oh … Riki just doesn't understa-!"

A blow was delivered to the back of the Lummoxes head. He staggered forward, his body falling against a storage box. Riki turned around quickly and threw up his arms in defense. Silence just a foot away, adjusting his gloves.

"What?! No!" Riki's eyes shot open. The terror easily painted its way on the young creatures face. Those gloves on the mystic's hands were the monster's worst fear. He had watched Silence use those gloves to trap the souls of monsters and use their own powers against others in combat. It wasn't hard for him to come to realization that this kindhearted person was now trying to kill him. Riki quickly got into his defensive stance his voice cracking as he yelped. "What are you doing Silence? Why are you doing this to me? I am your friend… I would never hurt you." His voice was breaking his own heart.

Silence spoke not, charging at him and trying to land another blow to a baffled Riki.

The creature forced his body off the floor, jumping into the air and seeking safety on a large container that placed him out of reach of the deranged friend. Riki was still in a state of shock, his senses completely haywire and going out of control. The box would have supported him but his footing was off and thus he ended up falling to the space where Silence was standing. He landed hard on the ground and rolled over onto his back.

Silence moved over to him quickly, placing his gloved hands over the Lummox's neck and squeezing hard. Normally, when the mystic used his gloves, it was during the time that a monster was weak or dead. But Riki was not weak nor was he dead.

Riki's eyes opened wide and for the first time, he had started to growl. He revealed his fangs and tried to bite down on one of Silence's arms. Due to the way he was positioned, it was not possible. He looked into Silences eyes and tried his best to speak to him. "I am.. not.. your enemy…. Riki… was… your friend." Riki let his emotions take over, allowing himself to break out into tears. He had no intentions on hurting Silence but he didn't have a choice. He closed his eyes and focused and with a deep breath he preformed Needles, a spell he had discovered from devouring a monster.

The Lummox's fur began to stand up, becoming extremely sharp and hard as if each one had been petrified. His coat has become a weapon and as he exhaled, certain hairs exploded, becoming projectiles within the small space.

Silence jumped back and tried to escape but these small weapons became a room of many, covering his body and burrowing deep into his skin. It was the first time that the mute had let out a horrid scream before collapsing to the floor. Those sharp projectiles now nothing more than tendrils falling to the floor.

Riki stood up slowly, shaking his fur and breathing heavily. His eyes looked at his friend now dead on the floor. Those feet moved him over to the lifeless body on the floor. He knelt beside Silence and started to cry once more. So much had been going on in such a little time. Riki was having such a hard time dealing with the results. He looked around at the storage containers in the room then back at the mystic's body. "It was self-defense… I-I didn't mean to… Oh Riki… What have you done…"

-o-

"Serves him right." Fuse was just finishing his cigarette when my story had finished. I was surprised by was he had said and couldn't help but throw him a question.

"What do you mean? Serves him right?"

He exhaled smoke into my face, smashing the bud on top of his empty plate before reaching for another one— dessert perhaps. "I knew that Silence person. Well not well… but he worked at IRPO. Fucking punk if you ask me. Never talked…"

If it were with anybody else my mouth would have dropped to the floor. Having been telling my confession for such a long time one would think that all of the personas involved would have been remembered. I shook my head and let out a sigh. "If we are done here… Can we go…" I stood up slowly, looking around the restaurant for other signs of life that might have seen us come in. Since we had got there it was just the two of us. I glanced back at Fuse who was now lighting his dessert… a cigarette.

"You are right. We should be leaving. Plus it's getting late and I need to let the guys at the office know that I am interviewing you."

I gave a confused look, "Interviewing me? But I thought they knew that you were."

He scuffed, letting this cigarette dangle from his lips as he moved around the room and over to the exit. "They paged me to come in. Hell they never do things on time. Its up to me to get your file in order… take finger prints, pictures, get this confession… yadda yadda yadda."

I stood there and allowed my mind to wander. Humans had always made me laugh with their strange ways of getting things done. I thought back to what Mei-Ling always said when she would catch Lute sleeping instead of training… Procrastination is what she called it. I followed after Fuse, reaching my arm out and allowing my paw to brush up against his back. "Excuse me Sir… Um… Can I lead us to the place where I had escaped from." A frown moved across my face while I continued, "You see... there is some important information there for your report… I think we should go before the monsters nest there again."

He nodded to me, continuing out the doors with me following. "Whatever you say. It will give me some time to understand this Silence business some more. Its funny, ya'll interact in such a strange way." The cigarette bounced around as he talked, daring to fall out without notice. I looked at Fuse's face and saw that he was trying to get my story in order within his mind. He cleared his throat and mumbled loudly enough for me to hear, "He was never that dangerous when he worked with me."

I remained silent as I walked behind him.

We had decided to go to Baccarat, the place where most of my tale had unfolded. Since this casino was always open and busy, heading there at such a late hour was not a big deal. From the look on Fuse's face, he was glad to get away from work and actually have some fun.

Upon arriving at the casino, we headed over to elevator that led to the upper level from the garage. Fuse approached the elevator and pushed the button before turning around to glance at me. "So why did Silence try to kill you?"

I shrugged, lowering my head and looking away from him. "I honestly couldn't tell you. He always seemed so happy. I think that what ever Blue had been doing to him must have made him snap."

"That sicko…" Fuse whispered under his breath, unaware that I could still hear him. He pushed the button on the elevator again and started to sigh. "Why the hell is the elevator taking forever…"

I let my head move around until I was looking at the back of Fuse's blazer. I closed my eyes and thought about when Blue, Lute, and me finally made it to Baccarat. I remember so vividly Lute complaining about the elevator as well. I let off a smile and slowly found myself reliving the event.

Chapter 8!... Yes I know you are upset... but he had to go... I really did enjoy Silence... his interaction with Riki were always so sweet. Hmm.. Maybe I should do a one shot..... *wanders off, mentally*


	8. Chapter 8

I kept trying to think of the events that took place as nothing more than a nightmare. Even though I knew they were all a part of my reality. I had safely discarded Silences body into one of the containers on the ship. And had proceeded to head back to my room. Before I made it of course, I met up with Lute who was frantically proceeding to get off of the ship. He quickly took my hand and advanced towards the loading dock. It seemed that the ship was just arriving in Baccarat. I never asked him what became of Blue… nor did he ask me where Silence was.

"Come on. Come on…" Lute repeatedly pushed at the call button for the elevator his head shifting back to make sure that the both of us were not being followed. "What's wrong with this elevator?"

"Lute…?" My tone was soft and would have probably gone unnoticed if the musician hadn't been so alert.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" He had turned around to face me.

I had glanced at his face constantly after we had met up in the halls of the ship. I knew he was unaware that I had seen what Blue had done to him. "What happen to your face?" My eyes focused on one part in particular; left cheek close to the lip, three long lashes. "Did something cut you?"

He moved his fingers up to his face; touching the spot that I was inquiring about and then letting his eyes fall to the floor. I could tell he was trying to think of some random lie. He turned around to face the elevator once more, pushing the button again while he quickly spoke. "I must have cut myself while I was training. Its nothing really…"

"Where is Mast-"

"The elevator is coming!" He cut me off, taking a few steps back as the elevator slowly opened and allowed us entry. "Blue is fine… said he would meet us later." He allowed the words to be mumbled under his breath, expecting me to not hear them at all. I could feel the anger on his tongue.

I went silent after that, boarding the elevator and moving over to the far left corner. Lute got on as well and stood near the panel that allowed him to decide our destination within the casino. He pushed one of the buttons and then turned around to face me.

"Thank god!" Lute let a sigh escape from his chest, turning to face me with a smile.

I remained stoic. My lips decided to part and soon I was asking him a question that I knew he wouldn't know the answer to. "How about Silence? Is he with Blue?" My heart started to race and I was certain that everyone including my fellow Lummox has witness my stuffing the dead body of Silence in a box.

That smile on Lute's face slowly vanished. He cleared his throat and them spoke to me, "You know, I don't know… I hope he is okay."

We were both drowning in a sea of pretense.

-o-

Lute stood over Riki's sleeping body and let out a sigh of remorse. A hand slowly moved up and down the monsters fur, caressing him as he continued to sleep. The musician took a seat on the bed and tried to position himself so that the both of them were lying together as one. He closed his eyes and for only a second, dozed off by Riki.

"Riki… I don't know how to say this… But I don't want you to leave me." He slowly opened his eyes, continuing to rub the Lummox fur as he whispered. "Ever since that day… I have come to realize that I am meant to be only yours." He shifted his body a bit, allowing his eyes to face the ceiling. He listened to Riki as he left out soft purring sounds while he slept.

Lute continued, "This is my last battle… This is my last chance to remove the sin that tries to corrupt you." He slowly moved around once more until he was off the bed and moving over towards the exit. He stopped, looking back at Riki who was now positioned near the edge of the bed and slowly sliding off. Lute smiled, "Today I will kill him…" He rubbed a single tear from his cheek.

The musician headed over to Blue and Silences room. With a hard tap on the door, he was allowed entry by Silence. The mute slowly lowered his head as Lute moved more into the room. At the same time, Silence started to leave. Their eyes met and like magic, they exchanged dialogue through emotions. Once Silence was gone, Lute moved over to the center of the room and looked up to Blue who was standing there as well.

"Take off your pants…" Blue wasted no time in demanding what he wanted. He knew why Lute had come and planned to humiliate and degrade him until he had finally lost interest.

Lute let out a sigh; he had a plan and would do whatever it took to get close enough to the sadomasochist. A hand was placed on his belt, "So… I see you have been doing the same thing to Silence all along! You are nothing more than a monster."

Blue let out a sigh and took a seat on the bed; he allowed his hand to swing back some loose strands of hair while he crossed his legs. He let out a yawn. "You are boring me… Hurry up or else."

The bard bit his bottom lip and slowly undid his pants. Already his body was shaking and he was contemplating if he was doing the right thing. He glanced over at the door.

That small hesitation was all it took for Blue to now be up on him. He grabbed hold on Lutes shirt and spun him around until he had pinned him against the door. The magician moved his face close; breathing in the young mans fear. He laughed, "Thinking of leaving are we? I have a better idea…" A hand slowly moved down Lute's body until it was disrobing the helpless man.

Lute gathered up the courage to spit, letting it hit Blue above the chin. This only provoked him further and soon he was throw in the direction of a chair next to the door.

"I have been patient with you Lute. You are trying me now." Blue moved his fingers over his face, smearing away the liquid attack. "That damn rodent boy is giving you both strength to fight my spells! You both will obey my commands. I have no intentions of saving that pathetic place he calls a home." From there, Blue picked him up and then threw him towards a wall on the opposite side of the room.

Lute struggled to move, coughing up blood and forcing himself to speak in the process. "I won't let you taint Riki like you did Silence and me. I won't let you manipulate Silence and Me. You won't touch!" His words cut short by a blow to the face.

Blue continued to smile, "My poor flower…" He picked up his lifeless body and headed over to the bed. "This time… I will give you something to remember…"

The magician threw Lute's body onto the bed. With a grin, he had undressed himself and proceeded to move over to Lute. As he lay on top of Lute, the young musician slowly opened his eyes and revealed a rune he had been holding within his hands. It seemed that Lute had been learning how to use magic during his spare time. When most of the members thought he was out sleeping or just begging for money, Lute had been learning how to activate ruins that he discovered while Blue was acquiring magic for his quest.

"No… You will remember this moment for the rest of your life!" Lute pushed the ruin up against Blue's bare chest. As he closed his eyes, he started to mumble the chant needed in order to awaken the ruin. With each successful chant, the ruin started to glow brighter and brighter until eventually it had been awaken. Lute had used Stasis Rune.

Blue let out a gasp, pinning Lute down and trying to counter act his spell with one of his own. Yet it was too late, the effects of the rune were fast and soon most of the mage's body was encased in a form of petrification— emerald. Those eyes of anger and revenge continued to pierce through to Lute's soul long after he had been completely sealed within his jade tome.

"Its finally over.." Lute remained there for a moment before trying to get up from underneath Blue. With each grunting noise, he slowly started to get free.

Chapter 9!... Short installment I know.. but it explains what R E A L L Y happened. Hmm did Blue die? Heh I dunno…


	9. Chapter 9

Fuse pulled the handle on the slot machine and watched as another credit of mine ended up going down the drain. He looked over in my direction, hinting that he wanted to play another round. I shook my head with a smile and proceeded to stand up from the slot machines. I could tell that he was becoming annoyed with me.

"Fine… These slots are rigged anyway." He stood up after me, feeling his pockets for his packet of cigarettes. "Tell me something Riki… Why didn't you tell Lute that you had murdered Silence?"

I sighed, "I didn't kill him. It was self defense!" I had let my tongue lash out at him, showing him that I was upset with the fact that he was blaming me for the mystic's death.

"But think about it… You asked him questions about Silence like he knew the answers." Finally finding his cigarettes, he lit one and started to inhale. "It's as if you were playing devils advocate with the young man."

I tried to count up how many cigarettes he had smoked since we had been together. But my mind was cloudy and I wasn't thinking straight. I changed the subject, looking away from him and over at the elevator again. "We should get to the spot where it happened."

Fuse yawned, blowing smoke in my face like he always seemed to do. "Look, this story, fiction or not, is starting to drag on. Stop beating around the bush with me monster boy and get to the point. I have lots of work to do tomorrow afternoon and I still need to file your report!" His voice had gone from being nonchalant to very strict.

I gave off a smile, "I do apologize. I'll continue."

-o-

After being at Baccarat for quite some time, Lute had done a little investigating in order to find out where one of Riki's rings had been located. He had learned that the ring had been taken by a mouse and was somewhere hidden inside of the casino. The two of them had gained access to the strange sewer system underneath of the building and started the search for the so-called ring thief.

Over the course of time, Riki had become very reserved and although he was thrilled to finally start his quest for the rings, something was still bothering him. He pushed on threw the sewers, realizing that it resembled more of a cave. "Lute… Thank you again for helping me begin my quest." He glanced over at Lute who was clenching tightly to his sword of safety reasons.

Lute smiled, continuing to advance through the strange maze of the cave. "Anything for a friend…" The young musician looked over at Riki, thinking back to when he had first met the little fur ball. Such memories were kept close to his heart and were used in order to keep him sane while in the party. "You don't know how happy I am for the both of us…"

Riki gave a look of confused, "What do you mean?" Why would Lute be happy after what Riki had seen? The Lummox moved around until he was beside him.

"Blue won't be bothering us again… Everything is fine."

Riki lowered his head and tried to focus on the specks of dirt on the ground. He had never had a problem with Blue so to hear such a thing was a bit complicated. He closed his eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. Those eyes turned back to Lute. "But Master… What happen to Master?"

Lute went silent, upping his pace and moving a little bit away from Riki. He spoke, his voice low and soft. "Lets just say he is in a rocky situation."

-o-

"Where are we? These tunnels seem to go on forever." It felt like I had been walking for hours. My little paws were beginning to grow tired and I couldn't seem to remember the route we took when he decided to descend deeper into the maze of tunnels. I glanced over in the direction of Lute who was clearly having trouble trusting his step with his horrible eyesight. It seemed like the deeper we went, the less light there was.

"I was sure he said come down here… Two lefts then a right." Lute had finally sheathed his sword and was now using his hands to feel the space in front of him. I had stayed close so that he could touch my fur from time to time to know that I hadn't left him.

We both continued on, finally coming out of a tunnel and into a large space. I glanced around the area and tried to spot the mouse that Lute had mentioned. "Lute we are now in a big open area. I think this is where the mouse may be located." Since Lute was having trouble seeing, it was up to me to help him understand what was going on.

"Really? Do you see it?" He kept trying to focus his eyes in hope that he could see something but he still wasn't having luck. He let out a sigh of distress before knelling to the ground and starting to feel around for anything he could use to start a fire. "Riki… I can't keep moving around with this handicap. See if you can start a fire."

I nodded, moving around trying to find something that could start a flame. I picked up what seemed to be dry leaves and a few rocks. I ran back over to Lute and placed everything in front of him. I then scooted back and waited. Since I could see in the dark, I never had a need to try and learn to make a fire. I was really fascinated by it. I never understood why something so beautiful could be painful when you touched it. My eyes continued to look at Lute until I realized that I forgot to mention to him that I had the materials he needed. "Lute I placed them in front of you… Some leaves and a few stones."

From there Lute felt around until he was able to find the items I had brought back to him. I watched as he moved his hands around, pushing the leaves into a pile before rubbing the rocks together. After a few minutes, a small fire started to come alive.

I sat on the ground, pulling my legs close to my chest and watching as the flame begun to grow. I thought about what Lute had said earlier about Blue being in a "rocky situation". I sighed, "Lute… When will Blue meet us here?" I continued to watch the flame dance.

Lute made himself comfortable on the floor as well, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light. He felt the ground, picking up leaves and feeding them to the fire. "Riki. Why are you so worried about him? I told you… everything is under control."

Everything was not under control.

My heart begun to ache like it did when I had finally defeated Silence who was trying to kill me. I found myself closing my eyes and wishing that my life were back to what it had been. I was unsure if Lute had noticed how absent I had become. I didn't think of food as much and I actually had energy to focus on more than one thought. I had definitely lost my innocence and I was unsure what would happen if I continued to find the rings and finally returned home. Images of my indifference would probably get me ostracized.

Riki…?

The thought of my bothers and sisters having me leave because I was no longer a true lummox…

Riki…?

Could I even be the bear of the rings with such a tainted heart? Could I blame the people who helped me for making me this way?

I love you…

"Huh?" Something broke my silence and soon my daze was focused on Lute who was staring at me with a smile. I looked around before standing up, trying to get back to the mission that took us deep into the caves. "We don't have time to be sitting around. Lets find this ring."

Lute tilted his head to the side and continued to follow me with his eyes. "Did you hear me, Silly?" He gave off a smile and instantly my stomach started to turn.

"Lute… you must understand... Us lummox we…." I trailed off into an awkward silence. As a lummox 'love' did not exist. We never knew about it nor did we need it. My kind was born from the earth and trees of Margmel. I looked over in Lute's direction and tried to decipher how he could say he 'loved' a creature whose sex he still did not know. "Love doesn't exist in the world of monsters." My body turned around and I started to sniff the ground for the so-called mouse.

Lute stood up as soon as I had started to talk. He moved around our makeshift campsite and over to me. "I could teach you how to love Riki. I could teach you what it feels like to love someone."

This was not happening.

I sighed closing my eyes and swallowing hard. I turned to face him with a look on my face that I had never done before. "Lute… I am not in the best of moods today." I was becoming annoyed… the feeling inside was new to me and strangely enough— I liked it.

-o-

I could tell that Fuse was now growing tired of my long confession.

The flashlight bounced around in his hand, the light moving from wall to wall while we moved through the same tunnels that Lute and I had walked through. I could hear him clear his throat before he spoke. "Seems like Lute was trying to confess his love for you." He came to a halt and shined the flashlight in my face, nearly blinding me. "Hmm… What are you anyway? Humans and monsters being together? That's a little sick…" He turned back around and continued to follow the fixed path. "I guess what Blue did to him made him snap…." His tone was low but still audible.

I rubbed my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness once again. Thoughts of what Fuse was saying ran through my mind. I tried to figure out if he was someone who just didn't like monsters… or maybe it was just me he had not taken a fancy to. "I am sure monsters and humans can live together just like mystics and humans can. Wouldn't mystics be considered monsters too?" I looked at my hands, thinking back to Silence and how he was so kind to me. If love did exist then would it be wrong for a monster to be with a mystic? I sighed and let my thoughts escape, "Silence…"

Fuse snorted and started to move slower through the tunnel. "Oh? I guess Lute was a conflict of interest… Those damn mystics with their power stealing weapons and everlasting life… They are just as bad as monsters." From his tone, I concluded that he hated anything that didn't bleed red like himself. I had learned from Blue that not every person was the same and that some just wouldn't understand that the unknown and new did exist…

My head shook on it own and from there I moved ahead of him, hastening my pace. "Come… Its just a little bit further"

I wanted to end this quickly.

Chapter 10... The next installment is gonna be the climax of all the climaxes in the story! Hope you enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

Riki had been on all fours for what seemed like an hour now, he was sure that the mouse had burrowed underground so he started digging in an area that he thought the little animal had gone. He had arched his back, pushing his claws into the ground and forcing back dirt. Eventually, he stopped and placed his ear to the ground to listen for sounds of the mouse.

Lute steadily watched Riki, allowing his eyes to examine the creature's form. Intrigued, a smile appeared across his face and soon he couldn't help but move closer to him. His eyes were on a journey, staring at the Lummox's legs before taking a very unusual path up to the tail and finally resting on the back of the head.

A laugh escaped from his throat and soon Lute had decided to break the silence, "Riki. Do you know why I brought you here?"

Riki let out a sigh, lifting his head from the ground and looking at the hole he was still in the process of making. Listening for a mouse while Lute kept talking and laughing was ruining his concentration. His body slowly rose from the floor and he proceeded to brush himself off. When he heard Lute ask a question about why they came, he felt no need to answer it— it was rhetorical.

The musician headed over to Riki, and wrapped both hands around his arms. He started to massage them, moving his lips down to Riki's level and whispering into his ear. He had repeated his question, "Do you know why I brought you here?" That voice, burning into the creature's ear and giving hints of something that was soon to come.

But the Lummox was still confused, shrugging at the question and trying to move from the other mans grasp. Lute had made his grip tighter and yanked him back in order to keep him close. Riki let out a slight yelp and tried to turn his head around so that he could see Lute. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

Lute let a more sadistic tone escape from his laugh. His body was now pressed up close against Riki's rubbing on his chest fur. "I've seen how you have looked at me." The nose was pushed into the Lummox's head fur and soon he was breathing in the scent of the creature. His eyes slowly closed and he let out a soft calm sigh. "You smell amazing. Like a flower… my flower… my … poor… flower"

Instantly Riki's senses started to go crazy. He thought about the words and soon remembered that he had heard Blue saying it while he was spying on them while on the ship to Baccarat. He bore his fangs and without a second thought bit down into the arms of his capture. A scream could be heard and soon Riki was being pushed away as some form of protective instinct. The Lummox allowed his body to jolt forward before he turned around to face his enemy; body ready to fight. His eyes moved from the floor up towards the face of the one he now believed to be Blue.

The figure stood there, holding onto his arm and trying to stop the blood that seemed to flow continuously.

Riki cocked his head to the side and soon found himself mystified by what was going on. "Lute? You.. are still here?" His voice was filled with hopelessness. He had sniffed the air after Lute had called him a 'Poor Flower' and was certain that he had smelled human magic. He questioned his own skills and was almost positive that the lost of his innocence and turned him into something else. He remained alert, glancing around the area to see if he could find the one who was controlling Lute.

"I want to be inside you." Lute was now moving back over to Riki, clasping his arm and smiling as if nothing had happened.

There were no strings attached to Lute.

Riki soon realized that the musician wasn't under anyone's control. He had sniffed the air again and concluded that the human magic he smelled had not been that of an experienced user. He tried to keep his guard up but found it weak to do so. "Lute… I am sorry… It's just" A thought of Silence appeared in his mind and soon his heart was heavy with how that event had ended. He didn't mean to attack Lute first but had no choice since he couldn't see him. He hesitated to speak, "Your voice… it sounded like … it sounded as if you were Blue…" His voice trailed off for a moment before he started to speak again. "You don't seem like yourself."

A stiff laugh escaped from Lute's throat, "I'm?… I'm not like myself?" He let go of his arm and allowed it to dangle beside him. A few digits pointed at Riki with the other hand. "You Riki… You are the one who is acting strange." He gave off another smile. "Since when did you refer to that bastard as 'Blue?'"

Riki fiddled with his paws. What Lute was saying had been accurate. Deep down the Lummox knew that something had changed but just didn't want to believe it. He took a step back when he realized Lute was still advancing towards him. Everything seemed so random and even now he still didn't know what was going on. He shook his head, "Lute enough games! Please, explain why you are acting this way?"

Lute unsheathed his sword and purposely dragged it across the ground. The sound of steel scraping the floor mimicked an animal giving off a low growl. Lute cleared his throat and started to speak. "That day … that day Blue had showed me what love was… I had been fascinated by him from the start." He took a step closer and continued, "I don't know if it was rape… I don't know if I enjoyed it… But I know that I had seen my future and that of our party." He advanced closer again, his voice echoing through the cave. "I saw you… I saw you being defiled by him and I couldn't allow it." At that moment he was inches away from Riki, breathing in his fur once more. "I always loved you… but I knew that your childlike innocence wouldn't allow us to be together…" His bloody hand moved across the Lummox's body before cupping his cheek. "I knew that if I got rid of everyone else then you would focus on me… and call me 'Master'…" He looked around the area, a grin painting its way onto his face. "Even now, there is no mouse with a ring down here… doesn't that sound a little absurd…?"

Riki let out a gasp, his entire body trembling under the unbalanced humans words. "You killed Mei-Ling?! Silence?! Master?!"

"I didn't kill Silence… you did. I just planted a bug in his ear and told him that the only way for Blue not to touch you was if you were dead. I honestly didn't think my idea would work… but.." He gestured to the area with his bloody arm, ignoring the pain. "Here we are…"

Riki had gone into shock, his mind stuck in the past of when everyone was alive. He was happy then and still had been the Lummox he enjoyed. He was now pining for just a chance to relive the life again. He remember when Blue had came across him and Mei-Ling in the pub. He was the one… He had been the one who ran over to Lute and almost demanded that Blue take him on their journey as well. Riki recalled musician's stupid sob story about being poor and having nowhere to go. How was he to know that he would be traveling with a killer?

The musician opened his arms and embraced Riki. He squeezed him close and allowed his face to snuggle into the creatures fur. A sigh escaped his throat before he whispered what would be his final words to the Lummox of Margmel.

If I can't have you… No one can…

-o-

"So THAT is the confession. This Lute person is the one who killed everyone!" Fuse broke in to my confession once again and soon has his flashlight shined upon me. He was shaking his head and chuckling, "You are one strange animal. I can't believe those two sonsabitches took a liking to you." The light was burning my eyes but he didn't care. He continued to blast the beam in my face while he belittled me. "Your story seems sporadic… Why didn't you just tell me that Lute killed everyone off in the beginning?" He struggled to light a cigarette that he had magically pulled out of his blazer.

I took my eyes away from him before I had decided to advance to his side. "Let me hold the flashlight, so you can smoke." My tone was sassy and as he gave the flashlight and started to answer his questions. "The thought of me telling you that Lute had killed my friends wouldn't have done it any justice." I moved in front of him and proceeded to lead him down the many paths. I thought about why I didn't say Lute at the start of our day. I guess this was more of me laying my sins to rest.

I chuckled to myself and moved on. A silence fell over the two of us and I thought about my tale up until now. I peeked over my shoulder at Fuse who was deep within his thoughts. It felt like a decent time to continue where I left off. But… there was really no need. I had come to realize that Fuse didn't want to hear what I had to say. Having disliked me from the beginning it only felt right for me to just stay quiet. Now that he new the culprit, there was no need to go into any further detail.

"Is that fool still down in this hole? I hope he is alive so I can arrest his ass!" Fuse walked close behind me, stumbling on slippery rocks and bad footing his good shoes getting scuffed up in the process. He blew smoke at the back of my head while he followed me. He remained quiet for a moment while he was in thought before he spoke again. "I have been thinking… When you were in Hell… You said that … you met another Lummox like yourself."

I tried to understand what he was trying to say before I started to sigh. "Fuse I told you… He attacked me without warning and I destroyed him and then devoured him." I pressed forward, shining the flashlight on the floor even though I didn't need it.

"I understand that… But… You said something back then that has concerned me." He closed his eyes for a moment so that he could remember what I had said. "You said… Your body burned… and that… You felt angry within…what did-"

"We are here…" If I had wanted to be a jerk, I would applaud him for quoting my exact words. I came to a halt at the large area that Lute and me had ended up in. I headed straight to the center of the room and waited for Fuse to catch up.

"This is strange… Very strange…" He headed over to me with one of his hands extended. He moved it about in the air before having it touch my fur. "Why would someone stay in this dark space? There is no fire nor smell of smoke?"

I shined the light along the path until it fell upon the wall ahead of us… "Like I said… This is where I escaped from… the important information is over on that wall." I remained in my spot while Fuse gathered his courage to advance ahead of me.

"Don't take that light off me… Its dark as hell in here." He never suggested that I move with him. The sound of his footsteps echoed as he headed over to the wall, examining the objects lined against it. He squinted his eyes and motioned for me to shine the light in the spot he was looking at. "Riki… What's going on here? T-these are… Riki these are human remains!"

I gave off a smile and took he liberty of shining the light on every single body that was there. There were four bodies in all. Each one mutilated and wrapped in its own clothing with their items resting on top. They were forms of graves. "I.. am aware of that…"

Fuse took a step back, "Lute didn't murder anyone… Y-you did! You killed your on team mates! What in the hell! Why?!" I could see him starting to reach for his gun. That hand of his moved down the side of his abdomen before reaching in his shirt.

My lips parted and my words echoed through the cave once more, "You asked me earlier what had happened to me when that stray Lummox attacked me… It seemed devouring him unlocked something within. A rage that I can't seem to control… When I witnessed what Blue did to Lute that faithful day at Sei's tomb… That feeling I had fed this new power… I lost my innocence back then… and became a free-spirit"

Fuse turned around, his gun drawn. With the light in his face he couldn't focus on my figure.

I smiled and turned off the flashlight. My voice bouncing throughout the cave as I decided to tell the truth of my newly awaken free spirit.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned..."

Epilogue! Shocking huh? Bet nobody saw that coming… The final installment is coming soon. Please review.. I know folks read this.. but lol.. Nobody leaves feedback.


	11. Epilogue

I'm Riki... the last surviving descendant of a type of Lummox that lived in Margmel. I had set out long ago to save my hometown and collect magic rings that were suppose to restore it to good health. But I fell prey to a traveler by the name of Blue who was in search of Magic.

Our journey had lasted for what seem like years and I found myself becoming complacent within the group. I felt no need to constantly remind Blue that I was going to save my home. It seemed everybody knew that was my only goal.

I was inexperienced in the art of human emotions but soon found myself becoming more fascinated with a purple-haired human by the name of Lute. He called himself a musician and would sometimes play a melody before certain battles in order to boost our moral. It wasn't long before I had found myself experiencing what they would call love.

Being so innocent, I couldn't grasp the concepts of this 'love' that I was feeling. I would often offer fruits or bugs to Lute but he never paid me any mind. It seemed that he was focused on making Blue happy and trying his best to be there for him whenever he could.

A few days before our battle within the walls of Magic Kingdom, I followed Lute and Blue to Sei's Tomb. I figured that I would catch a glimpse of them sparing and then ease the throbbing that had been going on in my heart. I thought that I could learn something that would entice Lute and win his attention. I thought so many things… but none of them were what I had anticipated.

I witnessed Blue and Lute, engaging in an act that was uncommon to me. Their bodies pinned together and both of them kissing and allowing their feelings to escape through sealed lips. I could hear Blue repeatedly announced that he loved Lute. I love you. I love you… Over and over again as if he knew I was watching from the bushes. My head tried to turn and look away, dismissing the event but my gaze was locked on the both of them.

When Blue had finally decided to rise from the floor and fix his attire, my innocence slowly faded away. I let out a sigh and continued to look on, watching as Lute stood and headed into the caves as if nothing had happened. I was upset with him and also torn. Swallowing hard, I turn and head back to the Inn.

I waited that night, waited for Lute to return so that I could see him and try to be angry with him. When his body made its way into the Inn, battered and bruised, I couldn't show him how angry I was… my mind was too busy worrying about his body. I thought that I would end up forgetting and becoming the Lummox I once was— carefree and hungry. Yet it didn't happen that way…

When we had destroyed Magic Kingdom's enemy and decided to leave to start my own quest, I came across a Lummox that was not of my own kind. His fur was matted and his eyes were as red as blood. He attacked me and bit down on my flesh. In return I showed him that I was so feeble meal. With only beginner's skill, I reduced him to nothing and then devoured his body in order to strengthen my own. I don't know if it was the bite or the essence I had absorbed because my body had gone into a rage. A grin had replaced my normal smile and my fangs and teeth would not retract.

I brushed off these new urges and ran for the group, keeping my distance.

That night before bed, I heard a voice. The voice told me that Margmel needed sacrifices, not rings. The voice said that I needed to kill my friends in order to make it possible. The voice concluded that Margmel would return when I satisfied my rage.

Who knew that Mei-Ling would be the first target, her slender form resting under the cool sheets? I just couldn't resist. With only a few bites, I tore into her flesh like it was air, devouring her very essence into my own. That dream that I mentioned before had happened. Mei-Ling was now a part of me.

From there I blamed Blue for being the one who destroyed Mei-Ling. I figured since him and Lute were having such hard times together then it wouldn't be hard to get the Musician to start second guessing Blue. I had no clue that my plan had worked so smoothly. The only problem was that Silence had witnessed what I did while he was surveying the area from outside the window. When he placed his hand upon my shoulder while we stood in the port, I knew that he was trying to tell me that he saw what I had done and that he was going to kill me.

I awaited his battle.

From there we boarded a ship to Baccarat. I took the liberty of trying to win Lute over with my innocent words and child-like attitude. That had been the first time I learned that he had harbored feelings for me. However, he had already become old news. Having been so disgusted with Blue's attitude towards the disappearance of Mei-Ling, Lute had started to devise his own plan. When he made mention that he was going to kill Blue, I knew that it was only a matter of time before the both of them were out of the picture.

I faked my sleep until Lute had left he room and then I proceeded to spy on them. They fought as thought they were enemies, throwing each other around with daggers drawn. When their bodies moved out of my vision, I was unaware as to who had come out victorious. It didn't matter to me… The other would die by my hand soon.

The goal was for me to stay by the door and barge in, looking over the dead body on the floor and then attacking the other member while they were weak… It would have been self-defense… maybe even revenge. But Silence had seen me from down the hall and tried to attack me near the room. I decided to lead him down the corridors and into the cargo pit. From there he tried to use his gloves to devour my flesh. I was amazed how ineffective his attempts were. It seemed my body was becoming stronger by the minute.

Our fight went on for what seemed like hours before I unleashed one of my many different skills at him. He had been unaware of just how powerful I had become. Soon he found himself on the floor and bleeding to death from my needle shot ability. I smiled to him, acknowledging how worthy of an opponent he was before I devoured him as well, turning his body into my own.

My goal after that had been to return to the room where I left Blue and Lute and finish the one who was still alive. When Lute ran passed me, grabbing my arm in the process, I wasted no time believing that Blue had been killed.

Once the ship boarded in Baccarat, I convinced Lute that one of the rings that I no longer needed was in the underground tunnels of the Casino. We never made mention about Blue and Lute seemed reassured that the mage wasn't going to be joining me on my search. I let him quickly down the dark tunnels, grasping firmly on his arm as I yanked him along.

Our bodies ended up in a large space and I pushed on until I had arrived at the center of the room. I turned to face Lute who couldn't see the hungry grin on my face. I held his arms and looked up at his face. Before sinking my fangs into his arm, I whispered to him, "I love you."

Lute had let out a scream as he fell to the floor. My body lunged on top of him and I continually clawed at his body, catching his face, chest, and stomach. I let out a laugh, trying to match them with his screams. Eventually he went silent before his body stopped moving.

I had killed all of my party members and now waited for Margmel's return.

-o-

"I waited for Margmel for a year… and it never returned" I had been kneeling on all fours while I spoke to Fuse, watching him frantically move about, trying to find some type of exit. I didn't care he if had found an exit or not… There were so many tunnels to take to get lost.

"You sonofabitch! Where are you! You killed them over love and some stupid voice?" He swung at the air, hoping to hit me. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Now look at you! Margmel hasn't even come back! You won't get away with this!" He screamed at the top of lungs, coughing from the many cigarettes he had.

I smile, "Margmel will return… Just need to spill more blood."

Fuse stopped moving and started to point his gun at random spots around him. "You wont kill me you damn mut!" I could clearly see the fear on his face— how pitiful.

I shook my head and stood up slowly, picking up the flashlight. "Who said anything about killing you? My goal was to get you out of the picture… you have my confession tapes on you along with all of my files." I let my laugh echo through the space. "Fuse… I've won…" My body turns around and I slowly start to leave.

"Riki?! Riki?! Come back here! Don't leave me!" Fuse's voice crashes down into the room, bouncing off the walls and returning back to him. For a second I can tell that he is apologetic for everything that he has said to me up until this point. That if he could go back in time he would be friendlier. It's sad…

My free spirit had drifted me out of the room…

~Fin~

* * *

A/N- Thank you all for being patient with me... I know it took some time to get this done. Please Read and Review. The best thing about this story is this one question that hasn't been answered.... What really happened to Blue? Lol

To be continued. . .


End file.
